


The Morning After

by orphan_account



Series: What Ever Happened to Happy Endings? [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Morning After, mentions of blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The morning after Harry's fifteenth birthday.





	The Morning After

            Waking up with somebody was perhaps not as glamorous as Harry might have imagined.  He was too hot, and as a consequence his matted hair and the sheets under him were saturated with sweat.  Where he and Cedric were pressed skin to skin it felt as if they might be glued together.  Also they both were in need of a shower and Harry wrinkled his nose against Cedric’s morning breath.  Harry couldn’t imagine his breath smelled so pretty either, and was glad Cedric was still asleep.

            Despite its drawbacks, it was something Harry thought he could get used to.  Cedric’s body odor didn’t smell like roses, but neither did it leave Harry gagging for breath.  And Cedric’s skin was soft and smooth, and the feeling of something hard pressed against his hip gave Harry some very pleasant flashbacks.

            All things must end, though, and Harry’s mouth felt gross and his bladder was complaining loudly.  His clumsiness took mercy on him, and he managed to slide out from under Cedric’s arm, which was thrown across his midsection, without waking him.  He slipped into a way too expensive but very soft robe before sneaking quietly out of his bedroom; he didn’t want to chance running into Ron or Hermione, who had also slept over in other guest rooms.  Luckily, in the nice modern house they lived in Harry’s bathroom was less than ten steps from his door.  Harry took a moment to prepare himself before looking at his reflection in the mirror above the sink.

            He didn’t look as bad as he would have imagined.  His hair was an absolute mess, but that was nothing new.  There was nothing screaming that he was now sexually active.

            At least, he didn’t think so until he was in the shower and noticed the bruises on his thighs.  At least they would be covered by clothes.

            When Harry returned to his room, feeling clean and refreshed, he found Cedric still asleep.  At least he thought so until he gently sat on his bed and Cedric’s eyes, cloudy with sleep, flicked open.

            “Happy birthday, Harry.”

            “My birthday was yesterday,” Harry corrected.

            Cedric sat up and leaned in. “Then why are you still in your birthday suit?”

            Harry’s laugh, because that was _awful_ , cut off as Cedric leaned in, mouth leaving sloppy kisses on Harry’s collarbone.  Hands began to push the robe off of Harry’s shoulders.  Harry wanted so badly to give in and lay back down on the bed for an encore of the last night, but against all odds (or perhaps with the help of a healthy dose of fear) reason came through.

            “Remus and Sirius know we’re awake by now,” Harry gasped. “And I know Sirius will only let us alone for so long before he comes to get us for breakfast.”

            Fortunately (or not) Cedric listened and relinquished his tightening grip on Harry. “Do you think he’ll let me take a shower?” he asked.

            “He should,” Harry said.

            Cedric shifted out of the bed, giving Harry a good view of his naked body.  He stretched his arms above his head and Harry wasn’t sure where to stare.  Cedric’s face?  The memory of Cedric’s lips sealed around Harry’s penis, cheeks hollowed, and grey eyes staring up at him through his eyelashes flashed through his mind.  His chest, flecked with soft dark hair?  His stomach?  Cedric didn’t actually have abs, which had surprised Harry slightly but didn’t actually disappoint him.  What he did have was a happy trail from his belly button to his crotch.  The very site of Cedric’s morning wood gave Harry the sense memory of how it had felt in his hands and mouth the night before.

            When Cedric turned around it was easier to decide where to look.  Cedric’s back and shoulders were nice and so were his legs, but Harry would never pass up a chance to stare at his boyfriend’s bare arse.  Cedric knew it, too, because instead of crouching like he would have normally to look through his overnight bag, he bent over at the waist and searched longer than was likely necessary.  When he finally straightened up with a bathrobe, he winked at Harry who blushed but grinned unabashedly back.  Cedric wrapped his own robe around himself and, sashaying his hips quite a bit, padded from the room.

            Harry fell back against his bedspread, which needed cleaning badly, closed his eyes and smiled at the ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to fuck around and actually post something instead of repeatedly writing things and deleting them 0w0


End file.
